un enfant se promène dans la nuit
by sasunarufann
Summary: ... et il va faire une rencontre assez spéciale. Petit poème sans prétention, vous pouvez y voir de l'amitié pure, ou de l'amour naissant, comme vous voulez. OOC un peu, UA peut-être, a vous de voir ...


Bon allons-y : **_Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous faire attendre pour le 3ème chapitre de "quand l'amour détruit la solitude", je vais tenter de le finir avant le mois de juillet. Encore toute mes excuses !_**

Ouf, c'est dit. J'vous jure que je fais de mon mieux, mais je bloque là ... Bref vous vous en fichez. Donc pour ce poème : c'est un petit truc qu'un ami m'a demandé de lui écrire, alors tant qu'a l'écrire, autant que vous en profitiez aussi !

**Auteur :** Sasunarufann !

**Disclaimer :** Pitié, que Naruto mette un rateau à Hinata, pit... hum pardon, le génial inventeur de ce manga est Masashi Kishimoto !

**Note** : Ben... j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce poème, que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire (c'est-a-dire beaucoup).

Bien, sur ce... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un enfant seul se promène dans la nuit,

Dans les rues vides où la lune luit.

Pareil à cet astre solitaire dans le noir,

Son cœur est sombre, empli de désespoir.

Trahi par l'être en qui il avait le plus confiance,

Il a du quitter le paradis insouciant de l'enfance.

Désormais sa voie est toute tracée :

Traquer son frère, le trouver et le tuer.

Même si ce chemin s'annonce ardu,

Il n'abandonnera pas, ne s'avouera pas vaincu.

Plongeant dans un océan de ténèbres glacées,

Il sait que pour sa vengeance, il devra tuer.

Les amis, les bons moments, que de futilités !

Pour son projet, il vaut mieux y renoncer.

Ruminant ses sombres idées de vengeance,

L'enfant serre les poings; alors qu'il avance

Il entend brusquement un bruit à ses côtés.

Empoignant un kunai, il va voir ce que c'est

Et il perçoit distinctement les sanglots étouffés

Provenant d'un autre enfant, semblant abandonné.

Assis contre le mur, tête sur les genoux,

Il porte encore la marque de plusieurs coups.

Totalement replié sur lui-même, il pleure

Libérant ainsi la souffrance de son cœur.

Il ne semble pas s'être rendu compte de la présence

De l'enfant aux yeux noirs et au regard intense

Qui le fixe sans bouger, totalement éberlué :

Que fait cet enfant seul, ici, à pleurer ?

Et pourquoi ces pleurs déchirants lui rappellent

Ceux de son propre cœur, comme un appel ?

Déterminé à comprendre ce qui se passe

Il s'avance, et demande d'une voix de glace :

" Que fais-tu ici ? "

L'enfant ne répond pas, n'émet plus un bruit.

Agacé, le premier enfant insiste :

" Que fais-tu ici ? "

Alors l'enfant lève doucement sa tête blonde

Mais ne daigne toujours pas lui répondre.

L'enfant toujours debout le regarde, puis soupire :

C'était une ânerie de rester. Commençant à partir,

Il est pourtant retenu par une voix suppliante :

" Attends... pars pas...s'il-te-plaît..."

L'enfant se fige instantanément; se retournant, ses yeux

Croisent alors ceux du blond, de beaux yeux bleus.

Il comprend alors, allez savoir pourquoi

Qu'il doit rester, qu'il n'a pas le choix.

S'il abandonnait cet ange seul, sans défense

Il l'aurait pour toujours sur la conscience.

" Uchiwa Sasuke ".

Son nom. Voilà, c'est dit.

L'autre enfant sourit.

" Uzumaki Naruto ".

L'enfant aux orbes noires sourit aussi

Et déclare simplement d'une voix adoucie :

" Viens ".

Ce n'était ni un ordre, ni une menace.

Juste une demande d'un enfant peu loquace.

Voyant que le blond ne bouge pas, attendant

Sasuke tend sa main, en répétant doucement :

" Viens ".

Alors les yeux du blond se fermèrent, et un beau sourire

Vint doucement éclairer ce visage naguère si triste.

Prenant la main tendu, il se relève et sans prévenir

Sert contre lui le petit brun, qui se mit à rougir.

Puis Naruto chuchote à l'oreille de son sauveur

Un seul mot, dans lequel il met tout son cœur :

" Merci ".

Le noiraud écarquille les yeux, puis tendrement

Il rend son étreinte à l'autre enfant, souriant.

Et comme pour clore cette conversation, à l'oreille

De l'enfant aux cheveux d'or couleur du soleil

Il murmure simplement :

" Rentrons ".

Main dans la main deux enfants se promènent dans la nuit

Dans les rues vides, où la lune luit.

Sous la protection de la nuit qui les entoure tel un linceul,

Ils se dirigent vers une destination connue d'eux seuls.

Leurs vies ne seront pas simples, ils le comprennent,

Ils ont déjà goûté de trop près à la solitude et à la haine.

Pourtant cette rencontre résonne dans leurs cœurs

Comme un espoir d'une vie peut-être meilleure.

Car pour ces deux enfants, une chose est claire :

" Sasuke ?"

" Hn ? "

" On est ... ami ?

" Hn. "

" Et...on restera toujours ensemble ? "

" ... idiot. "

" Hé, j'suis pas un idiot, idiot ! "

Le lien qu'ils ont tissé en un seul regard cette nuit là

Va peut-être souffrir, connaître des hauts et des bas

Mais jamais il ne se brisera, car cet amour d'enfant

Est aussi beau et solide que le plus pur des diamants.

**Owari**

* * *

Alors verdict ? Vous trouvez ça gaga ? Marshmallow ? Vide ? Ou au contraire Mignon ? Sympa ? Trop court ?

Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues !

Bisous !


End file.
